Juné Ryūhane
is a mysterious character through the story, in public, she is a famous singer and model of her father's company ― The Ryūhane Cooperation, one of the biggest corporations beside Marukura Groups. However, she hunts for Devourers to slay at the moment they come to Earth, but the reason how she interacts with them is still unknown. She is also a bakugan battler who partnered with a twin dragons, Haos and Darkus Leonidas and has a younger brother, Roma. Etymology Jūne (十音) :means "Ten sounds" Ryūhane (龍羽) :means "Dragon wings" Juné (ジュウネ) :Derived from the Juno the Goddess of Marriage and the Queen of the Goddess. Appearance Juné is described as an absolute attractive beauty. Juné has a flowing and silky blue hair which reaches passed to her knees. She has slender yet curvaceous figure with pale skinned. Her three sizes are 96 / 62 / 90 and height is 181cm. The most attractive is her eyes. Despite as a human (?), she actually has the difference of emotionless, glazed eyes, which her pupils have color and have no glare (non-reflective), somehow similar to Vestals. Her left eyes actually is an artificial eye made by Genesis which attract many people (Humans) about her unique eyes and appearance. She owned a amulet that she always wear, an Azure jewel with the shape of a diamond and attached with a bluish black neckline, she often wears as a collar. Later in the second arc, some streaks of her hair began to sticking out from hair bangs and there is darker color of blue gradient at the end of her hair tips. Public For working in Public or business, her hair became more wavy than her casual attire. Juné wears a deep blue elegant uniform dress consists a deep blue blazer over a white blouse. Her dress also consists a tutu-like skirt with double-lined lavender colored accents and spreading out under the blazer, and underneath it is another skirt resembles a Pencil-skirt. For footwear, she wears silver high heels. She wears a pair of dark blue teardrop-shaped earrings and a dark blue rose ornament on her right-side of her head with two strings hanging down from it along with few jewelries. Normal Her casual outfit changed completely different, it consists a design of the white blouse with black top and black mini skirt. She wears a white coat with bare-shoulder sleeves and black accents, she wears white boots with black cuffs. She wears a pair of dark blue teardrop-shaped earrings, a black X-Shape hairclip on her right bang, and a white butterfly accessory attached to it. She also wears white finger-less gloves and with more emotional faces. Her hair is seen usually split into two-like tails and curled a bit. Her BakuColar is purplish navy colored with black details, and the screen frame is white colored. She sometimes tied her hair into a ponytail but only critical situation or she get extremely serious, stated by Roma but only with black ribbon. Battle Wear Juné wears a black dress-like uniform; a sleeveless dress-coat has white section of cloth with black collar, black section starting from the bust part with white and gold linings. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Juné's legs to move freely. It seen there is a white with red and yellow accents underneath the dress that is shown in front. Juné has a pair of black thigh high boot with gold accents that matches to her attire. She also has three buckles on her right upper arm, and wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. She tied her hair into half-a ponytail with black ribbon and wore the same black earrings. For some ceremonies or occasions, she dons a dark cape that wears around from her upper arms and it reaches to her calves, it has black feathers decorated around the top and gold and red accents. She also wears jewelry ornaments on each sides of her head. Childhood Main Article : Juné Ryūhane (Past) Personality Juné first appears, obvious is caring, loving, and giving a motherly figure to the youngsters. As she being described by General Boot and Roma, she will do anything to help people even if to sacrifice herself which means she is a overly kind and selfless person to a stupid level. She always take her duty seriously, she can be calm even in a critical situation due she has high intelligence and stated that she will always have a plan to solve it which by many people. As the story presume, she actually could be hot-tempered sometime but not often. She actually loves to explore the outside world, she even went out on a journey when she still in a young age. She went through many planets, worlds, and dimensions so that whys she gained many knowledge of them. She is very kind, kind to even adopted children in a young age. She loves to gain more knowledge about new things. She learns how to cook, how to clean the house, how to take care of children even though she's a rich young lady same as Marucho but he has his own butler to take care of it. Juné is very understanding of her comrades' feelings and situations. Despite this, she can't fully understand what love is, which to herself it means respect but somehow begin to understand when she formed a relationship with Keith during their time in her home at Savior Jewish. She had a strong bond with Dan, Shun, Marucho, Gus and Spectra/Keith. If it comes to tag team or split up, she rather partnered up with them. She also seen hanging out with Mira a lots, like sisters. Even though, Juné opened up to them, but still hard to read her and don't know what will she do. Biography Main Article : Juné Ryūhane/Biography Bakugan (s) Darkus and Haos Ball - Leonidas.png|Leonidas in Ball forms Haos Leonidas.png|Haos Leonidas Darkus Leonidas.png|Darkus Leonidas Juné has at least 10 bakugans in her hands, another hundred at her mansion/villa, she may have bakugans but rather don't choose to fight if necessary. In Hands * Haos Leonidas & Darkus Leonidas * Naga - Revived * Wavern - Revived * Nova Lion - Revived * Apollonir - Revived * Apollonir05.png Wavern01.jpg|Wavern Naga_and_Hal-G.png|Naga LarsLion.png|Lars Lion Frosch_Aquos.JPG|Frosch Clayf_Subterra.JPG|Clayf Oberus.JPG|Oberus Exedra.jpg|Exedra Lars Lion - Revived * Clayf - Revived * Exedra - Revived * Oberus - Revived * Frosch - Revived At the Mansion/Villa * Various Bakugans (Most Seens are Reaper, Ravenoid, Griffon & others) Abilities & Powers Magics :Main Article : Juné Ryūhane/Magics See More Goddess Form Angel : Shekinah (殲滅神皇 (シェキナー), Senmetsu Shin'ou, lit., "Deity Emperor of Annihilation") Weapon: '''Broadsword '''Light Cannon of Death: Ekshiaremelev (エクシアレメレヴ) , (Jakumetsu no Kōhō) Astral Dress : Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") It was first mistaken as a more powerful spirit form but later confirmed that it is a far more superior form than the spirit form. Juné temporarily gains the spiritual powers of all the spirits who she had passed her powers to them until that point. While in this state, she gains a new Astral Dress that is a fusion of both her own and those of the other spirits. Additionally, she also gains a new Angel called Shekinah, which, like her own Angel Sandalphon, is a broadsword. She also maintains her ability to summon Sandalphon, allowing her to dual-wield both Angels at once . Therefore, she can used Halvanhelev in this form too and can further enhanced it to unlock a more superior form of it by fusing Sandalphon to Shekinah, then cut the throne in half which is the same process to do Halvanhelev and next, at the end of the tip of the sword will began to change the its structure and turning itself to a destructive cannon which is amplified by any energies provided. This is the form of Ekshiaremelev, no one could not survived this shot from the cannon since it permanently erased the enemies to nothingness. She only could maintained this form when she is killed in action and need resonation of the blessing that reaches a certain level so she could unlocked her first spirit form then her goddess form. Spirit Form Angel : Sandalphon (滅裂公 (サンダルフォン),'' Metsuretsu'kou'', lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, (Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress : Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Juné unlocked this form when she unlocked her goddess form first, as noted by Genesis himself, he wonders why Juné was't able to activate and try to use her own spirit powers which revealed that Juné still unawared of she had another power hidden inside of her despite she passed Camael to Kotori, Zadkiel to Yoshino, Haniel to Natsumi and other angels to other girls too. It seems that as Juné couldn't accept to letting other people than Savior Jewish's to help her in battle, so Juné wasn't able to activate this form until now. As already a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon, Juné also has a lot of "spiritual powers" within her body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as creating shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “spiritual powers” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a support to further enhancing Sandalphon. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; Halvanhelev, a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword that drastically increase her Angel's destructive power. However, Juné only could maintain this form for a short time if it is at her will to activate it. For the opposite of that, if she killed, the wounds she received will recover by using Efreet's regenerating ability which it supposed to be pass onto Kotori. In this form, Juné wears a royal dress consisting a blue cloth with gold accents wrapping around her arms and upper body with semi-transparent frills underneath it and covered her chest. She also wears a pair of long sleeves that similar to evening gloves that reaches from her arms to wrist and fingerless attached to her middle fingers only. From her waist, a matching designed skirt falls down and open at the front which reveals a small piece of black cloth and another two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a light blue-to-white gradient. Underneath the garments, she wore a thigh-length tights with white to black gradient and a pair of silver high heels. Her accessories consisted a purple butterfly-shaped hair accessory with white accents and a pair of white rose ornaments at each side of her head with black feathers sticking out of it, a pair of black and silver earrings and a collar that with her amulet attached to and it shares the same designs as her dress is. Blessing '''(祝福 or just ブレス): Is a strange power that Juné possessed. It is stated by Genesis that Juné can changes the people around her; evil to good, despair to hope and create miracles and happiness for the one Juné wished to save from the her heart. It can driven the kind side of a human's heart which involves he or she eventually to be attach to Juné. The reason why she was gifted by such as strange power because she is pure and kind to a level normally people will changed of heart, however Juné haven't changed a slightest thing since she was born. So Genesis chose her to be his apprentice. It later shown that when her blessing was increased to maximum, it can created a territory that can weakening devourers. However, the blessing could reach maximum when the ones who really does loves her such as her brother, bakugans and the adopted children of hers resonated their powers together which helped her created more blessing and restore her powers. '''Immense Spiritual/Magical Power: As the both the 1st strongest mage of Savior Jewish, Juné has tremendous levels of Spiritual or Magical Power. It can be felt through within 10 kilometers in range, Juné can suppressed her own power level to a specific level, stated that it is a great help her during her mission. When Juné also lost her powers as a mage by the devourers it doesn't mean she have no other powers left than magic. It revealed that there is a hidden power that still left in her is more powerful than her magical powers, it is the power of a Spirit which is seems to be more defensive than her magic but still powerful enough. Juné can recovers her powers by the blessing. Enhanced Smell: Juné has a very keen sense of smell. She could easily distinguish her opponents in the field. She can smell things that within her limited range which is less than 5 kilometer. She was able to do this because she has trained to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, she obtained dragon-like senses. She does can "deactivate" this skill which bothers her very much when it not necessary in some occasions. She can also sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. Enhanced Hearing: Juné, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, was proven true. She was able to do this because she has trained to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, she obtained dragon-like senses. Elemental Resistance ': Juné is noted to be immune to all elemental attacks such as fire and water. Even she's been injured she can healed herself quickly with her abilities which made her somehow close to invincible. '''Immense Strength ': Juné has displays that she possesses extremely inhuman's high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats. Her brother, Roma even stated she can crush the mountain with ease if she wants to. '''Immense Reflexes : Juné has displays that she possesses inhuman abilities such as fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks, most recently, attacks from her enemies. Immense Speed : She displays that she possesses inhuman speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Durability : Juné has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Enhanced Endurance : Juné has displays inhuman physical stamina. She was able to battle over hours and continuously. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant : Juné undoubtedly is an absolute proficient unarmed fighter that trained by her masters who are dragons in order to use Dragon Slayer magic which most involves in close-combat use with ease. She often using her abilities in combination with punches, kicks, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, she has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes. Master Swordsmanship : Juné has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons such as her . She is very skilled in swordsmanship with swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. Master Weapon Specialists : Juné also demonstrate great mastery of other weapons besides a sword such as spears, whips. Master Marksmanship : She has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using musket and pistol to shoot bullet or using DS magic to shoot fire from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Demolish Senses : Juné also displays she has great senses of alerting upcoming threats like ambush and attacks which helps her gains the advantage in battle. Trivia * Juné's name reflects the naming pattern among the characters. Her name is written as 十音, with the character for "ten" composing her name (「十」音). The "ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "kingdom." ** Also, the kanji of Juné's surname "Ryuhane (龍羽)" can translated as "Wings of the Dragon" refer to her bakugan who are both dragons type. **Juné derived from Juno is an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. Juno is also the "Queen of Gods" and "Goddess of Marriage" and "Goddess of Childbirth". * She is the tallest female in the characters. * She has a personal doctor, and its Reine Murasame * She is known as the "Merciless and Demonic Coach" by her brother, due she got him into harsh and difficult training in order to trained him well. * Juné shares both of her voice actresses with Neptune/Purple Heart from the video games, Hyperdimension Neptunia. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Feature Articles Category:Mages Category:Ratatoskr